


A Night in the Woods

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: A two hour long monster hunting job ends up with a night of sex.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	A Night in the Woods

Peter’s lips brushed against his chest, his eyes closed when he felt fingers bury themselves in his hair, could feel the steady rise and fall with each breath that Lucian took. He lowered himself to his knees, the ground cold and wet beneath him, dirt seeping through his jeans. He opened his eyes again glancing up at him as he kissed lower, his tongue trailing down along his warm flesh, Lucian dug his nails into his scalp, knotted his fingers in his hair giving a hard tug drawing a hiss and moan from his partner. There was something about the way Lucian was watching him, eyes lustful, the slightest glint of fangs between parted lips. Peter placed his hands against his thighs brushing his fingers against the rough fabric of Lucian’s jeans as he pressed his open mouth against the bulge in his pants, his breath hot and damp against him as he pressed his tongue against his clothed erection. Lucian breathed out a moan, hips rolling as he pressed himself against his mouth, a sound of frustration falling from his lips.

Peter ran his hands up along his thighs stopping short of his crotch, he pulled back gazing up at him.

“Want me to blow you here?” He asked glancing around the forest, the trees looming in the darkness that surrounded them. Lucian gave another pull to his hair bringing his attention back to him.

“Yes,” he growled out, his frustration evident. “Please,” he amended a second later, fingers petting through Peter’s hair, there was a certain softness to his voice that made Peter smirk.

He’d had all intention to at least make it back to the car, but that was a ten-minute walk, and quite frankly he wasn’t sure either of them had the patience to wait quite that long. Even now as fun as teasing his boyfriend was it was difficult putting it off, his own arousal causing him to ache. He reached up unbuckling his belt then unfastening his jeans, he reached inside his pants pulling his cock free, his hand grasping the base of it as he took the head into his mouth sucking him gently. Lucian moaned cursing as he rested his hand against the back of his head pushing him down forcing more of his length into his partner’s hot wet mouth. Peter eagerly swallowed around him, his tongue swirling around his hard cock, he moaned around him, eyes closed as he bobbed his head along his length, his fingers brushing against his balls earning long shameless moans from his partner. He chanced a glance up at him, admiring the look of his body, the dark smattering of hair across his chest, his head was thrown back against the tree, his long curling hair cascading down over his shoulders. When Lucian lowered his head to look at him his eyes were that haunting supernatural paleness, his mouth filled with razor sharp fangs, the combination of it only making Peter wetter. He closed his eyes again, pulled almost all the way off him, tongue swirling around the head of his cock, he slowly stroked his tongue along the tip of his cock before taking him back into his mouth, down his throat allowing for his partner to thrust into his mouth. Lucian kept a tight hold on the back of his head as he began thrusting into his mouth, careful to not choke him as he fucked into his mouth. 

Lucian gripped his hair tightly suddenly pulling his head back, his cock slipping from his mouth, spit and pre-cum staining Peter’s bottom lip and chin, he stared up at him confused for a moment. 

“Stand up,” he ordered, his voice rough.

Awkwardly Peter climbed to his feet, the moment he was standing again Lucian grabbed him by the hips pulling him flush against himself. He kissed him hard, tongue pressing into his mouth, he turned and pushed Peter up against the tree, his hand moving down to the front of his jeans wasting no time in unfastening them and pushing them along with his boxers down to his knees. Peter struggled to kick them off the rest of the way, his shoes coming off along with them as he kicked them to the side. Lucian’s hands slid from his hips to his ass, nails biting in against the soft firm flesh there as he rutted against him, Peter moaned into the kiss as he gripped his shoulders. 

“Fuck me,” he begged, his voice a hot desperate whisper against the lycan’s lips.

Lucian smirked, he kissed along his jaw, sharp teeth nipping against his skin as he grabbed his thighs hoisting him up. Peter wrapped his legs around his back, he could feel the head of his cock brushing up against his cunt. Lucian wrapped his fingers around his cock, he slowly slid the tip of his cock up and down along his pussy, teasing him.

“Please just fuck me, need you.” He begged, his voice almost sounding like a pitiful whine to his own ears.

He let out a low moan of pleasure when he felt his partner’s cock enter him stretching and filling him. Peter threw his head back against the tree, eyes closed as he focused on the sensation of Lucian slowly thrusting into him, his fingers pressing into his thighs surely leaving bruises. He kept his cock buried inside him as he thrust into him hard, his firm muscular body pinning him against the tree as he fucked into him, his fangs pressing against the side of Peter’s neck sending a odd thrill of arousal through him as he thrust back against him needing him, craving him. He tangled his fingers in the other man’s long hair, wet from the river he’d been in earlier, they both smelled of dirt and death, a hunt that had been meant to be quick ended up lasting nearly two hours. At least there was a good pay off he supposed.

Peter gave his hair a hard tug until Lucian’s mouth was on his again, their kissing hungry and desperate as Lucian fucked him harder. He could feel his own orgasm building, the familiar warm pressure building up, his boyfriend’s pace picking up becoming something frantic as his hands moved to grip his hips. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt Lucian’s fingers press against his clit, his thumb stroking over the tip as he continued to pound into him. A moment later he was cumming hard, eyes closed tightly as his walls tightened around his partner’s cock, thighs trembling and Lucian’s name falling from his lips like an obscene prayer. He felt those fangs against his neck again, felt a hot wet tongue lavishing against his skin tracing along his pulse point feeling the racing of his heart, the thrum of life flowing through his veins as he rode out his orgasm. Lucian gave a few more deep thrusts into him, fangs pressing harder against his flesh as he came inside him filling him with his release, his moans of pleasure muffled against his lover’s skin. Peter pet shaky fingers through his hair, bit back the urge to call him a good boy knowing it would just annoy him. Lucian pressed a gentle kiss against his skin before pulling back to rest his forehead against his, his eyes still haunting and supernatural, a shy smile on his full lips as he looked at him. Peter smiled back at him, stroked his fingers against his cheek.

“Love you wolf boy.” He whispered kissing him softly.

“I love you too,” he replied before carefully setting him back down onto the ground.

Peter lowered himself to the ground no longer caring about the dirt or the mud that stained his skin or that absolutely was ruining his clothes. Lucian joined him curling up against his side, he wrapped an arm around his waist pulling the hunter close against his side. Peter rested his head against his shoulder, took hold of his free hand bringing it up to his lips pressing a kiss against his bloodied knuckles.

“Should do this more often.” He commented after a moment of silence.

Lucian chuckled; he pressed a kiss against the top of his head. “Agreed,”

He remembered days when he would have felt spooked being in the woods after dark, afraid of what lurked in the dark. Now here he was curled up on the ground in the safe arms of what the books always warned him about.


End file.
